La météo astrale
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'ennuyaient, et pour jouer ils prirent le Télé 7 Jours sur la table basse du salon de l'appartement du Juge. Ils tournèrent les pages et s'arrêtèrent vers les dernières: semaine du 8 au 14 Octobre 2012, Horoscope.Où comment s'amuser avec le destin des chevaliers de la déesse Athéna, résumé dans ces quelques lignes.


Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'ennuyaient, et pour jouer ils prirent le Télé 7 Jours sur la table basse du salon de l'appartement du Juge. Ils tournèrent les pages et s'arrêtèrent vers les dernières: semaine du 8 au 14 Octobre 2012, Horoscope.Où comment s'amuser avec le destin des chevaliers de la déesse Athéna, résmé dans ces quelques lignes.

Chapitre 1: Du 21 Mars au 21 Mai.

Une guerre fini, des guerriers récussité et une paix instauré, quoi rêver de mieux? Pour nous cela peut paraître idéal, mais pour les combattants qu'étaient Rhadamanthe, Spectre de la Wyverne, de l'étoile céleste forte et violente, premier juge des enfers et Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, ancien Général du Dragon des Mers et psychopathe souhaitant dominer le monde... la paix était chiante! Elle faisait en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus rien d'autre à faire qu'être heureux, et au bout d'un moment c'était lassant et c'est ainsi que pour passer le temps ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de deviner le destin des chevaliers d'or de la déesse Athéna et de leurs compagnons en lisant ce que le commun des mortels appelait ... l'Horoscope!

P140 du Télé 7 Jours acheté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'instalèrent donc dans le salon du Juge, aux enfers, et commencèrent à lire le destin du premier signe du Zodiaque en savourant leur thé de Ceylan (ramené d'Angleterre par la Wyverne) et des macarons (acheté ce matin chez le pâtissier par l'ancien dragon des mers).

- Alors, commenca le Gémeaux, Bélier, du 21 Mars au 20 Avril, les natifs de ce signe sont réputé têtu.

- Ton frère est têtu, pourtant il n'est pas Bélier.

- Tu vas voir quand on arivera aux Scorpions!

- On arrivera plus vite aux Gémeaux qu'aux Scorpions, petit océan.

- Arrête de me donner ce surnom stupide qui n'a ni queue ni tête!

Le Juge esquissa un sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Kanon fit la moue et se reconcentra sur sa lecture:

Bélier, du 21 Mars au 20 Avril:

Vous êtes têtu et borné, mais aujourd'hui baissez les cornes et laissez les autres vous guider vers la béattitude à laquelle vous aspirez. Petit agneau, vous ferez un beau cadeau à votre père.

Amour: Aujourd'hui un ami vous remontera le moral en vous montrant calmement que par A+B votre chéri vous aime, où, pour les plus chanceux, il vous le prouvera lui-même.

Santé: Vous déprimez à tort, relevez-vous et affrontez vos chimères.

ooOoo

Il était 8h du matin quand Shiryu s'extirpa doucement du cocon que formaient ses deux amants autour de lui. Il se rendit à la plage, pensant pouvoir faire quelques brasses pour finir de se reveiller mais fut interrompu par une tête mauve qui lui fonça dessus et le fit trêbucher. Mü se releva en s'excusant:

- Pa... Pardon... Je... Je...

- Mü, ça va? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je... je...

Le jeune Bélier n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase qu'il tombait en larmes dans les bras du Dragon.

ooOoo

Dans le Temple de la Balance, au Septième étage, un nouveau corps s'extirpait du lit et le dernier protagoniste encore sous les couettes râla...

- D'abord Shiryu puis maintenant toi! Qu'est-ce que je vous ais fait pour que vous désertiez le lit comme ça!

- Je suis le Grand Pope, Dokho! J'ais du travail.

- Si je t'ais proposé mon aide c'est justement pour que tu ais moins de travail et que tu passes plus de temps avec nous!

- Je t'ais déjà fait l'honneur de venir dormir avec toi, alors ne râle pas d'avantage!

- Ah parce-que maintenant que tu dormes avec nous c'est un honneur que tu nous fait?!

Ah ce moment Shiryu entra dans la pièce en portant Mü, inconscient dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir après avoir versé de nombreuses larmes.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

- Ah! Mon disciple! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!?

- Rien... Je l'ais trouvé en pleurs en allant à la plage.

Dokho et Shion se retenèrent de lui cracher à la figure qu'au lieu d'aller à la plage il aurait pu rester avec eux dans le lit.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, tu peux aller travailler tranquilement, Shion. Amorça Shiryu, sachant pertinement que le Grand Bélier voudrait rester auprès de son disciple.

- D'accord, j'y vais alors. Dit-il en embrassant son amant, il se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Dokho et partit sans même lui dire au revoir.

Dokho allait se retournait pour balancer toute sa colère en vrac sur Shiryu et se soulager un peu mais celui-ci le prit de cours:

- Vieux maître... Dit simplement Shiryu en regardant tristement l'enfant tigre avant de faire volt-face et de partir dans leur chambre pour allonger Mü.

Dokho resta cloué sur place, depuis quand se remettait-il à l'appeler "vieux maître"? Et pourquoi cet air si triste? Il se demanda alors s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort avec Shion et se mit à courir en direction du palais du Pope pour s'excuser.

ooOoo

Kiki se reveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit sourd résonner dans l'appartement, suivi d'une porte qui claque. Il se leva de son lit dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son papa d'adoption et de son compagnon. Quand il arriva il vit Angelo à genou sur le lit, une marque rouge sur la joue gauche et des larmes commencants à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement et vint caler sa tête dans le giron du Cancer. Angelo se resaisit et retint vaillament ses larmes en serrant plus fort contre lui le disciple de son compagnon qu'il considérait maintenant comme son fils. Kiki était inquiet et décida de tout faire pour remonter le moral du crabe car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était disputé avec son papa.

ooOoo

- T'en penses quoi? C'est pas mal comme début?

Kanon fit une moue dubitative, l'air pas très convaincu par la tournure qu'avaient prit les évènements.

- C'est un peu tristoune je trouve...

- T'inquiète pas, comme toutes les histoires qui concernent Athéna et ses chevaliers ça se finira bien.

- Avec des morts?

- Ben non... C'est une histoire d'amour, y'a pas de guerre!

- Quand même, utiliser une partie des pouvoirs d'Hadès pour que ce que dit l'horoscope se réalise, si jamais il apprend ça on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Mais non, il ne s'en rendra jamais compte, oublie pas que pour l'instant il se repose au spa avec ton petit copain!

- Mouais... Et les dieux jumeaux?

- Hypnos est en mission à Asgard et Thanathos s'envoie en l'air avec Eaque à l'Elysion, rien à craindre de ce côté. Quand à Pandorre et Minos; ils sont partis faire un voyage en amoureux en Allemagne, ensuite ils vont en Norvège.

- Bon ça va, on continue! Le signe suivant c'est le Taureau.

- Ca promet, pauvre Aldé, je l'aime bien ce type.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon se penchèrent à nouveau au-dessus d'une marre et l'image du Sanctuaire réapparut devant leurs yeux. Kanon lu:

Taureau, du 20 Avril au 21 Mai:

Aujourd'hui les Poissons seront au centre de tous vos ennuis! Ils voudront vous aider mais n'arrangeront rien, évitez-les donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

Amour: Ne foncez pas sur une supposée ennemie comme un taureau fonce avauglément sur un torrero, vous serez bléssé par celui que vous aimez.

Santé: Vous avez l'impression de perdre tous vos acquis et cela vous affaiblit, résistez! Vous êtes bien plus fort que cela.

ooOoo

D'habitude quand on vous dit "Taureau" au Sanctuaire, on pense au grand gaillard toujours joyeux et enclin à rire, à cette grande brute au coeur tendre, en couple avec la chèvre du 10ème, très beau couple d'ailleurs, fusionnel et tout et tout. Mais là, c'est tout l'opposé qui a débarqué dans le jardin du Poisson, ce derniers fut d'ailleur très choqué de voir son ami malheureux comme les pierres en train de jouer avec ses roses empoisonnées.

- Aldébaran lâche ça! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de jouer avec mes roses?! Tu le sais pourtant qu'elles sont empoisonnées!

- Il ne m'aime plus... Il veut me quitter... Je le savais pourtant, il est trop bien pour moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

- Ce matin en me reveillant Shura n'était pas dans le lit, alors je me suis dit qu'il devait être dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de bain mais...

- Mais...

- Mais en regardant par la fenêtre je l'ais vu dans les bras de Shaina, Marine était à côté et les regardait en souriant...

Flash Back

Aldébaran regardait par la fenêtre et vit Shura prendre tendrement Shaina dans ses bras avant de saluer les deux jeunes femmes et de rentrer, quand il passa la porte il alla pour saluer son amant mais se dernier passa devant lui sans dire un mot et commenca à monter les marches le menant au Palais du Pope. Surpris, Shura resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de le rattraper entre la Maison du Taureau et celle des Gemeaux:

- Aldé attends, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Pourquoi tu me fais la tête? Qu'est-ce que j'ais fait?

- Ou étais-tu ce matin?

Shura s'arrêta net et baissa la tête en rougissant, au bout de quelques secondes sans réponses le Taureau fit volt-face et reprit son ascension des marches, visiblement énervé. Shura le suivi.

- Je suis désolé d'être partit sans te prévenir, je...

- Ne te fatigues pas j'ais compris, tu prends tes affaires et tu rentre chez toi, quand je reviens je ne veux plus rien voir qui t'appartiens dans Mon temple!

- Mais Aldé...

- Laisses-moi!

Shura, qui avait tenté d'attraper la main de son amant s'était fait violemment repousser, il regardait donc partir son cher et tendre la mine dépitée...

- Shura, tout va bien?...

Shura se retourna et...

Fin du Flash Back

- Tu comprends...

- Plus ou moins... donc en gros tu penses que Shura t'a trompé avec Shaina et que Marine est aussi dans le coup.

- Voui...

- Bien... Allez viens, je vais te faire une bonne tisanne, ça te remontera un peu le moral.

- Merci Aphro...

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal d'aider un ami.

Le Poisson le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

ooOoo

- Je veux pas te vexer Rhad, mais je vois pas, mais alors pas du tout Shura en train de tromper Aldé avec l'Italienne...

- Bah, pourquoi?

- Parce que Shaina est en couple avec June... Et que June, si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est une fille. Et aussi la grande soeur de Shun, accessoirement.

- Et alors, je fais ce que je veux!

- Ton histoire ne tient pas debout!

- Ok, on change, on a qu'a imaginer que c'est Marine, à la place de Shaina.

- Marine est enceinte d'Aiolia...

- Bon une autre fille alors, y'a qui d'autre comme fille au Sanctuaire?

- Ben... Saori...?

- Le pauvre...

- Ouais t'as raison, on va pas lui infliger ça, y'a que Jabu qui peut supporter la princesse.

- Bon, on reste sur Shaina alors?

- ...Ok...

- Super! On continue! C'est qui les suivants sur la liste?

- Le Crabe...

- T'es sûr?

- Ben, oui...

- Kanon...

- Merde, j'était presque certain que t'allait pas t'en rendre compte!

- Allez, petit Jumeau, c'est au tour des Gémeaux!


End file.
